


Mon ange

by MisakiMei_MCL321



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiMei_MCL321/pseuds/MisakiMei_MCL321
Summary: Quando você já desistiu...O que te trás de volta?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	Mon ange

Mais uma noite.  
Uma fatídica noite. Sempre o mesmo lugar. Um bordel. As danças, as drogas, tudo em seu curso. Nada muda, mas não hoje. A vista de cima do prédio traz muitas recordações... como por exemplo o dia que conheci você.  
***  
Era a ultima dança da noite. Muitos homens haviam ido embora, estava exausto e sentei um pouco distante dos outros dançarinos:  
-É tão jovem pra esse tipo de coisa_ falou uma voz surgida das sombras.  
-Quem está aí? _ me sobressaltei_ já estamos fechando!  
-Não sou cliente.  
-O que você quer?  
-Parece que você precisa conversar um pouco... está acabado...  
-Estou de pé a horas rebolando para um bando de cães o que exatamente você esperava?  
-Não é esse o seu trabalho?  
-Não escolhi isso.  
-Todos têm uma escolha. E você logo descobrirá a sua.  
-Qual seu nome? _ o silencio pairou_ ainda está aí?  
Sem obter resposta fui para o dormitório  
-Devo estar ficando louco...  
-Não está não... _ a voz sussurrou.  
***  
O clima era frio. O inverno chegara mais cedo. Tragava um cigarro enquanto observava a movimentação das ruas. As mesmas lojas... as mesmas pessoas... os mesmos tráfegos... tudo tão monótono... ninguém parecia m ver. Todos muito preocupados com a festa tão aclamada chamada Natal.  
Eu também tinha família. A mesma não sabia da minha existência e deveria permanecer assim. nesse grande mundo sombrio eu só tinha você. Ele era e sempre foi meu companheiro constante. Tremi um pouco a neve começara a cair.  
-Onde você está... _ murmurei baixo.  
-Aqui.  
-Isso tudo é um saco...  
-Aquieta-te breve estaremos juntos.  
-Não sei se quero me juntar a você.  
-Por que diz isso?  
-Eu não sei o que você é. Não deveria eu estar com medo e fugir...  
-A escuridão não da medo depois que você a conhece.  
-Um dia o encontrarei de verdade, mas não sei se é isso que quero.  
-Petit você não tem escolha...  
-Sinto que perdi tudo....  
-Voce não tinha nada. Todas as pessoas a sua volta são falsas e não se importam com você. Está sozinho...  
-Estou sozinho...  
-Seja corajoso não precisa mais sofrer... tudo que precisar fazer é...  
-Pular!  
A escuridão. É a única coisa de que me lembro. Houve um estrondo, as pessoas se moviam ao meu redor deixando tudo um pouco mais confuso. O ar começou a faltar quase não o sentia em meus pulmões. Minha visão não era nítida, mas pude ver fios vermelhos balançando levemente. Fechei os olhos todo o medo que eu sentia se foi e em meio ao caos... Sorri.  
***  
Os dias depois que nos conhecemos foram completamente diferentes. Minhas conversas com aquele estranho traziam certa melancolia, mas também uma grande vontade de continuar vivendo...  
-Voce tem um nome? _ perguntei.  
-Tenho vários nomes... embora você conheça alguns me chame de Camus.  
-Por que me visita apenas a noite?  
-Não é a hora que este estabelecimento abre? _ ouvi seu riso irônico.  
-Voce me entendeu.  
-Essa é a única hora em que posso sair.  
-O que é você?  
O silencio foi que tive como resposta.  
***  
Tentei abrir os olhos. O clarão se fez intenso e isso os irritou ainda mais. Ouvia com dificuldade vozes distorcidas e o zumbido irritante do medidor de frequência cardíaca.  
Tentei me sentar no leite; e meus pés tremeram quanto tocaram o chão. Era tão gélido. Olhei ao redor buscando por algo que fizesse sentido quando fixei em uma sombra. Demorou alguns minutos pra que meu cérebro pudesse processar e acreditar que o ser encostado a janela fosse você. A criatura mais bela em toda sua imponência...  
Era você...  
***  
Estava sentado tomando um drinque em mais uma noite de serviço quando um homem de meia-idade me agarrou pelo braço e me arrastava para um corredor com vários quartos. Tentei soltar-me a todo custo naquele momento eu não cederia.  
Ao conseguir me soltar corri na direção contraria e escutei seu grito. Virei-me para ele que estava prensado na parede pelo pescoço, mas não havia ninguém...  
-Surpreso Petit? _ ouvi a voz tão conhecida.  
-Apareça!  
-Infelizmente eu não posso... Pardone moi.  
Viu o homem cair no chão com um baque seco e fugir cambaleante deixando-me a sos com o ser invisível:  
-De onde veio? _ perguntei ainda assustado.  
-Venho de muitas existências...  
-é um espirito?  
-Queria eu ser...  
-Mas...  
-Não se preocupe. Você vai saber um dia.  
-Quando?  
E novamente seu silencio foi minha resposta.  
***  
-Olá Petit. _ ele deu um leve sorriso ao ver que sua presença fora notada.  
-Eu morri?  
-Ainda não...  
-Então como...  
-Digamos que você está entre a linha...  
-Veio me buscar?  
-Sim, mas não sei se quero... não seria feliz ao meu lado... não naquele lugar...  
-Voce é um demônio! Como pode não gostar do lugar em que vive?  
-Aprendi... aprendi a amar a vida quando fui designado pra você. Não tive problemas em persuadi-lo, mas não quero machuca-lo! Seria como... seria como machucar a mim também...  
Andei ate ele e parei de frente tocando seu rosto pálido. Parecia feito de porcelana... ele era atípico pra quem dizia ser... diria ate que era mortal se não fosse pelo chifre que possuía e as asas em suas costas... o tom negro contracenando com o vermelho sangue de seus olhos e cabelos...  
-Não faça nada! Apenas... fique comigo...  
-O que? Não posso! Você sabe quem eu sou não posso deixa-lo vivo...  
-Camus... em algum momento já desejou ser humano?  
Seus olhos arregalaram surpresos então ele voltou a fitar a neve suspirando pesadamente:  
-Uma vez. Eu gostaria de sentir o calor e uma brisa fresca de verão.  
-Me deixe viver... farei isso por você...  
-Não posso me separar de você...  
-E eu não posso ficar aqui. Talvez... existam pessoas que aguardam meu retorno.  
-No fim você nunca desistiu delas_ ele se aproximou juntando nossas testas_ eu amo você Milo. E é por eu ama-lo que o deixarei ir...  
-Isso não é uma despedida.  
-Au revoir.  
Dizendo isto o vi andar pra longe...  
***  
Suspirei cansado que os deuses me façam melhorar logo... doente e de cama foi como eu estava nos últimos dias e com aquela voz inusitada como companhia. Estava ficando louco jamais o tinha visto e estava perdidamente apaixonado por sua voz.  
Era so o que eu tinha. A sua voz.  
***  
Talvez em outra vida possamos ficar juntos...  
Talvez você viva em meu coração...  
E talvez em algum lugar do seu eu possa estar...  
Deitei-me novamente sentindo o peito pesar e ser comprido.  
Um último suspiro...  
Sinto minha vida se esvair aos poucos, acho que os deuses não gostam quando as coisas saem de seu curso...  
Hades guia-me ao teu inferno para que lá eu encontre o amor da minha vida...  
E a razão da minha morte...  
Camus.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirada em:  
> Jena Lee/ Mon ange


End file.
